Options
by LadyPalma
Summary: Mrs Crawley is about to marry Lord Merton, but not everyone is pleased about it. Can Violet make Richard Clarkson open his eyes? And can Richard make Isobel open hers then? Maybe not all the options had been considered, after all... [Post 5x08 - Disregarding CS]
1. Part 1

**Hello! After my first short attempt, I couldn't help but write more about Richobel and so here it is the first part of this short multi-chapters fic that will have only three parts. It starts with Violet because I love her (I really hope I'm not portraiting badly by the way), while the next parts will focus more on Richard and Isobel. I really hope you'll like it, I'd like to know what you think about it:)**

* * *

 _ **Options**_

 **Part 1**

It could have easily been said that the dowager countess was an extremely stubborn woman, but in that precise occasion, she felt like she was forced to be. The total lack of foresight in Isobel didn't leave her any other choice and, maybe, she had been infected by her same indignation for injustices. Because, truth be told, she found all the situation actually unfair and her friend's possible change of rang was the smallest reason. Could it be possible that such a strong and independent woman was letting herself be tricked by a few passionate words? However, the person Lady Violet blamed the most was a man, and no, it wasn't Lord Merton.

"If I am allowed to say, I think that you had a big role in this marriage…" she said explicitly, arming herself of her superb irony.

Doctor Clarkson slowly put down his cup and gave her a puzzled look. He had been invited for a tea, but five minutes were not even passed that he was already regretting his acceptance – and Spratt's lack of manners toward him had nothing to do with that.

"My lady, I don't think I played matchmaker for Mrs Crawley and Lord Merton" he chose to reply, hinting an unwilligly bitter smile.

"Oh indeed, doctor. It's not about what you did, but more about what you _didn't_ do."

A sort of eloquent silence followed that statement. It was absurd how the woman could manage to be blunt and evasive at the same time: it was a quality he had always appreciated of her, but now it was making him feel trapped. All his attempts at ignoring and concealing his real feelings were suddenly being destroyed by a simple allusion; years of repression were being blown away in an instant.

"I am sorry for you, but I do think it's too late now…" he answered eventually, with his usual calmness. "They are a well-suited couple and I honestly don't believe someone could compete with Lord Merton."

Lady Violet just shook her head, not hiding her disapproval. "You could, for example. Your knowledge of medicine is surely superior and besides, you are more handsome than he is!"

Richard raised both his eyebrows at that, unsure if feeling more amused or embarassed. The usual balance of her speech was now abruptly tilting to bluntness and he wasn't sure to like the fact. If he hadn't known any better, he would have though that she wanted his attentions for herself.

"You are embarassing me, my lady" he commented, with a light chuckle. "But, even if your words were true, I'm letting you know that Lord Merton is, well, a Lord and I-"

"Trust me, considering Mrs Crawley, the fact that you have no title is just another point for you!"

The woman's irony was back to be vaguely sharp, but they both knew she was speaking the truth. Isobel was not meant to be a lady, she was meant to fight injustices, help the others and be that dreadful and yet adorable pain in the arse. It was up to them opening her eyes, or better it was up to him, since Lady Violet was officially passing him the baton. Therefore, the new silence wasn't embarassing, but quite necessary to fully accept that realization and decide to take the next step.

"What do you suggest me to do?" he finally asked, in a mix of compliancy and hope.

The countess didn't hide a little triumphant smile, but it didn't last long and was soon replaced by a more understanding expression.

"At the inauguration for the war memorial, I talked with isobel and it came out something like taking second chances when they happen… I think she understood that she had to fight for Lord Merton" she started to say with a sort of guilty in the voice.

Surely if her intent was to keep her away form that purpose, she hadn't acted in the best way possible and she knew that. But, actually, saying those words she had been thinking of herself and Prince Kuragi - even if that was a detail the doctor didn't have to know about.

"Well, I just want her to see that in the world there's still someone willing to fight for her and that her second chance isn't necessarily Dickie Merton. Show her that she has… _options_ " she continued then, emphasizing the last word.

With that last piece of advice, she felt like she had said everything and given the sufficient contribute to change the situation. That was why, before the doctor could express possible doubts, she rang the bell, declaring that meeting ended.

Thoughtful, worried, but at the same time suddenly determined, Richard stood up and, after a respectful nod, he headed to the door, not even caring about the butler's nasty glare. The woman just watched him go and only when she was left alone, she let out an exasperated sigh. She brought the cup at her lips, put it down almost immediately, and then rang again the bell.

"Spratt, take me other tea. I've talked more than expected and so now this is completely cold."

Oh yes, the dowager countess was a very stubborn woman, but, in her opinion, the problem was that sometimes other people weren't stubborn enough.


	2. Part 2

**Here I am with part 2, now there's only a part left. It's the first time I write a Isobel/Richard scene, so I hope you'll like it. Really thank you for all the reviews!:)**

* * *

 _ **Options**_

 **Part 2**

Isobel Crawley had always believed in second chances; it was proved by the way she had tried to help Ethel, Mr Grigg and any other person she had ever seen in trouble. The news was just that, lately, she decided to apply that principle to herself as well. The possibility to be loved again had in fact shaken something in her and it had been that desire for company that led her to accept Lord Merton's proposal, in spite of obstacles and discords. After all, which alternatives did she have? Only mourning her late husband and her precious son – dead that kept living in her head, though. No, she would have married Lord Merton and would have tried to carry on with her life, even if she had no other reason to do that.

It was only when she found doctor Clarkson in front of her door, that her will started to waver. It was a totally unexpected visit and, somehow, she felt a bad presentiment just noticing his slightly upset face. However, she let him in with the offer of a cup of tea, welcoming him in the most cordial way.

"So, what do I owe this visit to?" she asked once they were sitting in the living room, hinting a smile.

Richard smiled back, but it was a tense and embarassed one. Thruth be told, he himself didn't know exactly why he was there, he hadn't surely prepared a speech and he wasn't sure which expectations he was allowed to have. He just knew that time was running out, the marriage was coming and the countess's words were still lingering in his mind.

"I just wanted to see you one last time before seeing you turned into a lady…" he answered eventually, deciding to raise the topic through some slight irony.

As expected, Isobel immediately rejected that prospect. "Oh, please. I may even become a Lady by name, but, alas, I highly doubt this will change my nature…" she replied with a chuckle.

"And are you so sure about it?"

Any trace of joking had suddenly disappeared from his face, as the question was pronounced in a serious but yet ambiguous tone. Sure of not changing or sure about the wedding? Actually, the way he was staring at her with unexpected courage left room to different levels of interpretation. Isobel got them all and unavoidably went on the defensive. Her expression grew serious too, or actually more than serious, annoyed and even offended.

"I am not sixteen, doctor Clarkson, I do believe to be able not to take sudden decisions" she abruptly answered. However, she realized soon her unusual unkindness and, with a deep sigh, calmed down her tone. "I've had some reserves, that's true, but then - you won't believe this! – it was right Cousin Violet to offer me a solution…"

"Really? And how did she help?"

"Not much time ago, she talked to me about the rarity of second chances and the importance of taking them befo- … Why are you laughing?"

Richard wasn't actually laughing, but surely a joyless chuckle had escaped his lips, as he found himself rolling his eyes. He had already had the opportunity to listen to the account of that particular conversation between the two women, and he felt irritated in seeing Lady Violet ironically passing from being his main supporter to being his main opponent.

"I simply find the situation quite funny… Just two days ago, Lady Violet talked to me about the existance of multiple options for everyone instead, as well as the urge to open our eyes to see them…"

He picked the words accurately, but, once again, it was the determination in his eyes to have more eloquence. She looked back at him for some moments with an indecipherable expression, then suddenly shook her head.

"Oh, I see. But maybe this is not true for me."

"But I can assure you, we were _exactly_ talking about you…"

Isobel widened her eyes this time and, in the end, it was her the one to look away. She couldn't understand what was leading her friend to reveal his cards so naturally and, actually, she never even knew that he had such cards to play. Maybe he had just been infected by Violet's bluntness and, especially, by her adversion toward Lord Merton.

"Doctor Clarkson, I have no idea why you and cousin Violet are so much against this marriage, but, you'll see, this is actually my only second chance. It's possible that it isn't the last proposal of marriage I will ever get, but surely it is the last accompanied by a declaration of love" she started to say, determined to defend her position. "Usually, at this age, people get married for company… But instead Lord Merton precised to be in love with me. The idea of love changes everything, don't you believe that too?"

As often happened, the woman had let herself been carried away by her ideas and didn't think before speaking – or at least, she didn't think enough. Probably, the allusion to their past was totally unwilling, but for the doctor it wasn't difficult to recall his attempted proposal some years before; he was immediately hurt by that and, for the first time during that conversation, his boldness seemed to abandon him. The hell with the countess, the hell with his feelings, the hell with his hopes! He had a precise idea of love on his own, but clearly it was too late to show it and the baron had beated him on time. Lord Merton had been brave, sincere and passionate – all things he himself hadn't been able to be in more than ten years and now it was too late to make up for it.

He would have liked to confess that he did loved her too and had loved her for more time, that his own proposal was out of love as well and, most of all, he wanted to make her see that she had another alternative. He was there for her and he could be there in any way: as a friend, as a love, as a husband, as an _option_. However, he knew that it would have been a completely useless risk and so he just remained silent. He was the one to have no option, after all.

"I perfectly understand. A proposal impossible to refuse, uh?" he said in the end, with a bitter tone. "Congratulations, then…" he added then, attempting in vain to use some more enthusiasm.

Before the woman could reply in any way, he had suddenly stood up and already reached the door. The tea in his cup hadn't even been touched. And yet, right the moment of defeat surprisingly turned out to be the one he chose to dare the most.

"Isobel?"

And even more surprisingly, he used for the first time her Christian name.

" _Just so you know, I'm used to loneliness. Therefore, I never used it as a reason for any decision I've ever made…"_


	3. Part 3

_**Options**_

 **Part 3**

It was just a week to the wedding with Lord Merton and there were many things to care of, like for example: meeting Reverend Travis, selecting the flowers and picking the dress with the help of the unexpected pair of Mary and Edith. And yet, for that morning, Isobel decided to put into stand-by all the preparations and show up instead in the last places she was expected to be: the hospital.

She made a nod of greeting to the nurses and glanced at the patients, but she soon passed beyond. This time she wasn't there to help anyone, this time she was there to help herself. This way, she quickly reached the office of the doctor, leaning slightly on the door, and only then she allowed herself some moments of hesitation. The man was sitting behind the desk, with the head bent on some papers, but the pen was still and his look clearly lost in other thoughts. For a moment, Isobel asked herself which they were, for some moments she asked herself if they were the same ones that haunted her too.

Watching while being unwatched, she hesitated a bit more, until finally she raised a hand and knocked twice to make her presence known. Richard's reaction was immediate: he raised his head, widened his eyes and then stood up, hinting a smile – maybe an unwilling one. That visit had taken him by surprise, but surely he wasn't displeased.

"Mrs Crawley! What are you doing here?"

"Oh, doctor Clarkson, I should be the one to ask you a question, actually…"

At that answer, he couldn't help but frown, feeling even more confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

Isobel just sighed and then closed the door behind her; with an enigmatic look, she then approached the desk and stopped only when she was at a few steps from him.

"What did you mean the other day with that sentence about loneliness? Or actually, what did you mean years ago when you tried to propose? Why did you want to ask me to marry you? What did you want from me then?" She took a breath, maybe more for the lack of air than because of some kind of uncertainty. "What do you want from me now?"

He swallowed hard and instinctively looked down, but was able to attempt a chuckle anyway. "It seems you have more than just a question. Don't you think?"

But she kept her serious expression, looking straight into his eyes. Did Richard decide to show himself to be bold the previous time? Well, now it was her turn and surely she wouldn't have backed down, at least not before knowing the truth.

"I need to know. You owe me the truth, Richard…" he whispered almost begging, suddenly grabbing his arm as to give more urgency to the request.

And that attempt worked perfectly. It wasn't clear if it were more for feeling that contact or rather for hearing his name on her lips, but the doctor suddenly felt stolen of his rationality and instead animated again by that determination that the dowager countess had instilled in him. Solecited by Isobel's look that had never abandoned him, he started to talk and the words, in spite of how jealously he had kept them secret until that moment, came out one after the other with an unexpected naturalness. The questions were a lot, but the answer just one, after all.

"You really don't know? I love you, Isobel, and I loved you even that day at the Fair. I knew I had no chance then and, my God, I know I have even less now, but you say you want the truth… So that's the truth!"

And here they were: _more than ten years summed up in less then ten seconds_.

Isobel kept staring at him in silence, but her expression had inevitably turned into a shocked and almost touched one. The truth had been uglier than the expected, because it was a too sweet truth; she had just heard the words every woman would have liked to hear, but yet they were exactly the ones she wouldn't have wanted to hear in that particular situation. Because it meant to put on the same level Lord Merton and doctor Clarkson, it meant to have to make a decision, it meant to have to open her heart and not be afraid of discovering which man was actually in it.

In the meanwhile, indulging a latent attraction, she just let their lips meet, giving him a light and sweet kiss. Despite the first surprise, he was quick to kiss her back and it was that simple response to give a new intesity to the kiss. Passion, desperation, desire: their bodies were suddenly pressed one against the other and their mouths seemed unable to separate. It was only the need of air to force them to break the contact, and it was the woman at that point to step back.

"Thank you…" she murmured, sounding vaguely embarassed now.

Not an "I love you too", not an "I'm sorry I don't love you", but a simple "thank you" that didn't mean anything, but could potentially meant everything.

She left him like that, with a last unreadabble glance; she had taken her truth and her option, and she left right after having the chance to open her eyes. But had she really opened them? That was the question that would have haunted Richard for at least another week. The taste of her lips was still on his, but was that kiss the start of something or just a goodbye kiss?

He remained to look at her figure, until it completely disappeared from his view; only then, he shook his head, letting out an exhasperated sigh. _Damned woman!_ It was since their first meaning that he had known she would have turned his life upside-down and, in one way or another, she had just done it in that moment.

* * *

The bells rang in celebration, as a sign that the wedding had taken place after all.

Both the spouses had pronounced their vows without hesitation, the kiss had been unexpectedly passionate almost at the limits of decency, and a heart-felt applause had started while watching the couple walking back the aisle hand in hand. The numer of the guests was smaller than the expected, but outside the Church a lot of people of the village showed up to express their congratulations. However, before them, it was the family's turn to do that, and the first one of all was obviously Lady Violet.

"Oh, allow me to say that you made a wonderful choice… _Mrs Clarkson_ " she simply said, with an eloquent look.

The two women looked at each other in silence for some moments and then suddenly bursted into a laugh together.

 _Game, set and match_ for both of them… And doctor Clarkson was the most _delighted_ anyway.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **And this is how the story ends... Oh how I wished that to happen on the show as well! But actually, after sunday's episode, I am quite confident about the endgame;)**

 **Hope you liked this last chapter. Thanks to all the precious reviews, especially the guest ones because I couldn't answer to them.**

 **See you soon (because I got the Richobel fever and just can't stop writing about them).**


End file.
